It's All in Your Head
by virtgrad
Summary: Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf give Chameleon Boy flying lessons. Cham practically totals the ship! To make matters worse, Brainiac 5 is down and someone is playing some serious head games with our heroes.
1. First Mission

This story has a dual authorship. Laura (from distasis dot com) has contributed significantly to the dialog. We don't own any of these characters.

* * *

"Hey! Easy there, Cham!" 

Chameleon Boy had been running and tripped over his own feet. As he picked himself up, he noticed a gold statue. The name under it was Ferro Lad. Chameleon Boy looked at it a moment longer then caught up with his teammates.

"Heh. Sorry. I'm so excited! My first mission!" Suddenly the excitement drained from his face. "Umm. What if I mess things up? I'll be suspended for sure!" He started fidgeting.

His father, R.J. Brande and President of Earth, walked up beside him.

"It's just a diplomatic mission, Reep, and I'll be doing most of the talking. Not only should these talks strengthen our ties with Orando, but the Legion's presence as a security measure will win you some points with the press. By damn, you kids deserve it!"

"Thank you, Mr. President." Phantom Girl was pleased. The Legion really needed some good publicity for a change. No matter how many times they saved the earth or even the galaxy, they were somehow blamed for any damages. "Still, don't you think we should have more security?"

"Nonsense! The four of you are quite enough."

She was still uneasy, but she knew it was pointless to argue with President Brande. She turned to Chameleon Boy.

"You'll do fine, Cham," Phantom Girl reassured him. "Right, Brainy?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Fine."

Brainiac 5, who had been walking along side Phantom Girl, was studying a data plate.

Chameloen Boy couldn't help but be curious at the Coluan. He peeked over Brainy's shoulder.

"Sooo, what are you doing?"

"I'm studying the schematics for my upgrade."

Chameleon Boy examined the plate further. It had complex calculations that were scrolling at a phenomenal rate. He was dizzy just trying to keep up. He noticed that there was a stationary holographic picture in the lower right hand corner. The picture looked just like Brainy except that the figure was taller and had shorter hair. The appendages were also more streamlined.

"You're going to look like that?"

"Eventually."

"Oh."

Chameleon Boy could tell that the conversation was closed. He mused that his robotic companion either responded with terse answers or with a long-winded exposition. He turned his attention to Timber Wolf.

"So, Timber Wolf, are you excited about this mission?"

"No. I hate politics."

"Then why are you coming?"

"I hate monitor duty even more."

Timber Wolf's voice had an air of agitation in it. Chameleon Boy realized that it was another closed conversation. He felt disappointed that he couldn't get Timber Wolf or Brainiac 5 to open up. Then again, Saturn Girl had warned him. Phantom Girl noticed his mood.

"I got an idea! Hey, Cham, wanna practice flying a Legion spacecraft?"

"Sure!" He perked up.

"Timber Wolf and Brainy can go with the President on the Legion cruiser. Cham and I will follow in the mini cruiser."

Chameleon Boy was thrilled. Timber Wolf was less so. He didn't really want to go with Brainy and listen to Brande rehearse his speech. He watched as Brainiac 5 and President Brande boarded the Legion cruiser. Then, he turned to Phantom Girl.

"I'd…rather go with you two." The last 3 words came out quickly.

Phantom Girl lowered her voice to a whisper. "Fine, but keep your sarcastic remarks to yourself. I'm trying to cheer Cham up."

Before the hatch of the Legion cruiser closed, President Brande turned around and waved enthusiastically. His human form was a stout white-haired man in his mid-fifties, but he was always had such bountiful youthful energy that put many of the teenaged Legionnaires to shame. He no longer had his shape shifting abilities. That never dampened his spirits. His charisma could even inspire Brainiac 5 as much as that was possible! He was one of the galaxy's richest men. Yet, he spent most of his fortune on his philanthropic causes one of which was financing the Legion of Superheroes. Chameleon Boy wondered if that had influenced the Legion's decision to let him join. He put the thought out of his head as the cruiser left the atmosphere and disappeared in a speck of white light. As the trio approached the mini cruiser, Chameleon Boy inspected the spacecraft. There was room enough for four Legionnaires.

"Kinda small, isn't it? Huh. Guess that's why it's called a mini cruiser. Are you sure we can catch them in this?"

Phantom Girl patted the wing and announced proudly, "This baby was built for speed and maneuverability. We can do a couple of training exercises and still beat the cruiser to Orando!"

"Works for me!" Chameleon Boy jumped into the pilot's chair. Timber Wolf offered the free front seat to Phantom Girl.

"Thanks, but I'll sit in the back."

Timber Wolf just snorted. "Hmph. Suit yourself."

The three teammates sat down and strapped themselves in.

"Takeoff sequence initiated. Destination, Orando." Chameleon Boy punched in the coordinates.

The ship cleared the Earth's atmosphere.

"Here we go! Initiate warp sequence!"

The ship lurched violently in reverse sending Timber Wolf's head crashing into the control board.

"Sorry! I had it in the wrong gear." Chameleon Boy reset the controls.

Timber Wolf growled as he rubbed his head. As he slowly pushed himself back up, Phantom Girl reached out and rubbed his shoulder.

"Now you know why I wanted to sit in the back. Okay, Cham, let's practice some evasive maneuvers. See that asteroid field?"

Timber Wolf slammed his fist into the console. "NO! I'm not letting this rookie fly us into an asteroid field!"

"Calm down. The asteroids are few and far apart. It's plenty of room for him."

_**15 minutes later…**_

"Damage assessment!"

Timber Wolf was calm and spoke in a smug I-told-you-so voice. "Which would you like first, the bad news or the worse news?"

Phantom Girl put her head in her hands. "Just tell me we can still fly."

"There's structural damage. Lots of it. We can catch up to the cruiser, but we need to dock and have it piggy back us to Orando and back."

Chameleon Boy spoke up. "Why don't we just go back to Earth and get another ship?"

Timber Wolf glared at him. It made Cham sink further into his seat.

Phantom Girl shoved her fingers into her hair. "Let's just catch up with the cruiser. Track it, Cham."

Chameleon Boy took the controls. "Um. Am I doing this right? 'Cause, I'm not picking up anything."

"That's weird. Expand the scanning range," said Phantom Girl.

"Right." Chameleon Boy slapped his forehead. Why didn't he think of that? "Scanning."

In a few seconds, Chameleon Boy found the cruiser's signal.

"Something's wrong, Phantom Girl. Not only is the cruiser almost a light-year off course, it's not moving."

Phantom Girl phased through her restraints and looked over Cham's shoulder. The stationary signal confirmed Chameleon Boy's statement.

"They might be in trouble." Phantom Girl reached through the pilot's seat and pulled Cham back through it. "Sorry, Cham," she said as she took over the controls.

Chameleon Boy understood. All he wanted to know was if his father was okay. He was about to ask why Phantom Girl or Timber Wolf didn't try to send a distress signal. He decided not to say anything because he didn't want Timber Wolf to snap at him.

"Maximum velocity! I just hope this ship can hold together. Hold on to something, guys!"

In about an hour, they had intercepted the cruiser. As they approached the cruiser, their ship shook violently and shut down.

"_Ugh._ We made it, but our engines are shot. We still have enough power to dock," said Timber Wolf.

Phantom Girl tried to communicate with the cruiser.

"Legion Cruiser, do you copy? What is your status?" There was no answer. "Legion Cruiser, I repeat. What is your status?" Still no answer.

"It's just dead in space. No propulsion system. No communication system. The life support systems are functioning though. I'm going to check it out. Timber Wolf, initiate a docking sequence."

"W-What about me?"

"Watch Timber Wolf and learn."

She phased though the ship and entered the cruiser.

"Brainy? Mr. President, Sir?"

It was dark and quiet. She remained in phantom mode as she made her way to the cockpit. She felt the small spacecraft land on top of the cruiser.

"All right, Timber Wolf, divert all power to the cruiser."

The surge of power caused the lights to flicker. There was a hum as she heard the generators kick in. The lights stayed on.

Phantom Girl looked around the cockpit then froze. She gasped and covered her mouth in horror. There was President Brande lying facedown on the floor.

* * *

A/N: 

I'm mixing and matching R.J. Brande's character from two Legion comicbook eras. In one version, he's Chameleon Boy's father who is also a shape shifter. However, Brande is stuck in his human form. I'm mostly going with that version. In another version, he's still a multi-billionaire, but he's not related to Cham. In the later part of that series, Brande is elected as the President of Earth.

I didn't make up the planet Orando. It really is a planet in the Legion mythos. I'm also going with the comic book version that portrays Orandians as giant snakes with their sentient raccoon servants (I kid you not!).


	2. Desperate Measures

Lots of page views and some great feedback

Thanks a lot!

* * *

Phantom Girl calmed herself as she approached R.J. Brande's body. 

"Mr. President? President Rene Jacques Brande!" Phantom Girl knelt over him.

He was wearing Brainiac 5's flight ring. She noticed that Brainiac 5's belt was lying on Brande's back. She reached down to grab it but felt resistance. There was a spark and a red barrier surrounded Brande.

"Brainy's force field. Computo, locate Brainiac 5!"

There was no response. Phantom Girl looked around the cockpit. There were clear signs of a struggle. The seats, which were normally bolted to the floor, were lying on their sides. Brainiac 5's data plate was shattered. Pieces of it littered the floor by one of the seats. The control panel was slightly damaged from phaser fire. One of the buttons on the control panel suddenly started beeping. She walked over to it.

"A distress signal. It's you isn't it, Brainy."

She heard the sound of Timber Wolf and Chameleon Boy flying through the corridor. They entered the cockpit.

"Phantom Girl! What-"

Chameleon Boy froze at the sight of his father.

"I-is he…"

"He's breathing, Cham. He's surrounded by Brainy's shield."

Chameleon Boy reached out to touch his father but was jolted by Brainiac 5's barrier. He recoiled and put his zapped fingers in his mouth. It was annoying more than painful. Still, Chameleon Boy was grateful that Brainiac 5 took such measures to ensure his father's safety.

"Computo's offline, and there's no sign of Brainiac 5. We need to find out what happened here," said Phantom Girl.

Timber Wolf stepped forward. He interlaced his fingers and turned them outward. Part of him was glad to show off his new skill.

"Alright. I'll handle this."

Timber Wolf closed his eyes and took several deep breaths through his nose. The different lingering scents of Brainiac 5 and President Brande coalesced around him. He opened his eyes and used the scents to replay the events. The scene played out as if Timber Wolf had really been there.

"I can see it," he said. "President Brande looks like he's rehearsing his speech. Brainy is occupied with a data plate. There's a jolt and the President is knocked down. The ship is under attack. Brainy takes the controls. He tries shooting back. There's an explosion. The ship comes to a stop. Brainy is struggling with something. He turns into his battle-mode and shoots it. The creature dodges and picks up Brande. It threatens to kill him. Brainiac 5 backs down. The creature electrocutes the President and runs away. Brainy checks the President's vitals. He puts his ring and belt on Brande. He then runs after the creature."

Timber Wolf came out of his trance. He looked worried.

"Brainy hasn't come back since."

Despite the grim news, Chameleon Boy was amazed at Timber Wolf's ability.

"Wow! You were able to figure all that out just by smelling the air?"

Timber Wolf nodded. "I've learned a lot about myself since joining the Legion."

"What can you tell me about the creature, Timber Wolf?" asked Phantom Girl.

"Remember the Controller?"

"Um. The who? You two care to let me in on it?"

"Reading villain profiles was part of your training. Why haven't you done that yet?" Timber Wolf asked impatiently.

"Come on! I've only been with you guys a few days. There're tons of profiles!"

"This one should have been a priority. The Controller is the one who let the Sun-Eater free, Cham." said Phantom Girl.

"Oh, yeah. I heard about that! You guys destroyed the Sun-Eater before it could devour the Earth's sun. But this Controller guy got away. That's who attacked dad and Brainy?"

"No. A robot drone attacked your father. The same type of drone that guarded the Sun-Eater," said Timber Wolf.

He looked at Phantom Girl. As mission leader, it was her call.

"We can't risk taking the President in the mini cruiser. It's too damaged. There's not enough power in this one to get us home. A coded distress signal is being sent out. Hopefully another Legion mini cruiser is in the area. Otherwise, the signal will take days to reach headquarters. President Brande needs help, but we have to take down Brainy's shield."

"Can't you just phase through it?" Chameleon Boy asked.

"No. Even phantoms can't get past that shield. There is one thing that can take down the shield." She paused. "Timber Wolf and I will find Brainy. You stay with your father."

"I'm coming with you. I think that my dad is safe. He would want me to come with you."

Phantom Girl couldn't argue with that. She knew that the President was the type of man who wanted action at the cost of his own safety. He could be stubborn like that sometimes.

"Alright. Lead the way, Timber Wolf."

Timber Wolf tracked Brainiac 5's trail through the corridor. A drone's metallic remains lay scattered on the floor.

"Phantom Girl, there were more drones." Timber Wolf pointed to more scattered remains.

The trail led to the elevator and then down to the engine room. The room was like a battle zone. Scraps of metal lined the floor. Parts of the walls were covered with blackened phaser burns. Exposed wires from damaged control panels crackled and sizzled. They stepped over debris. Phantom Girl moved closer to the engine core.

"The engine core has been damaged. That must have been the cause of the explosion. I - BRAINY! I found him!" Phantom Girl cried out.

Brainiac 5 was sitting cross-legged by the engine core. His head was lowered, and his bangs covered his eyes. His hands rested on his lap, but his fingers were extended and interfaced with nearby control panels. Glowing lights darted from his hands, then down the black bands that ran along his fingers, and into the console. Phantom Girl knelt down and brushed Brainiac 5's hair from his eyes. They were closed. Chameleon Boy tilted his head to one side.

"Is he sleeping? Meditating?"

Timber Wolf studied his Coluan teammate and shook his head. "I'm not sure, Cham. However it looks, I can bet he's not sleeping."

Phantom Girl stood up and examined one of the control panels that Brainiac 5 was interfaced with. It was a gauge that read 20 percent and increasing. She noticed two items by the panel. She didn't recognize one of them. The other one was a small circular disk. She closed her eyes as she carefully clutched the disk and brought it to her heart.

"I think I get it now," she said.

Chameleon Boy and Timber Wolf turned their attention to Phantom Girl.

"Brainy is trying to repair the ship."

Chameleon Boy looked confused.

"Brainy has the ability to quickly regenerate himself if he's damaged. He's lending that power to the ship. When the core was damaged, he interfaced with the ship. He must have started with the life support systems first. I think that he was trying to get the communication system back online but he didn't have enough power. That is, until Timber Wolf diverted the mini cruiser's power. That's when he sent out the distress signal."

Timber Wolf put a hand on her shoulder. "There's more isn't there."

She nodded. "Brainy is using his body as energy to the engines."

"So, he's like a battery?" Chameleon Boy was intrigued.

"Yes. But like a battery, he's being drained. As long as he's hooked up, then he'll eventually…"

"Lose power." Timber Wolf finished for her.

Chameleon Boy was horrified. "Let's unhook him!"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Cham." Phantom Girl looked like she was still trying to piece together what happened. "This ship is operating at 20 percent capacity. That's WITH Brainy and the mini cruiser providing power. Looks like the mini cruiser was more damaged than I realized. I'm sorry, Cham. I should have listened to you. We should have gotten another ship. At the least, we should have sent a distress signal while we were so close to Earth."

Chameleon Boy smiled slightly. He was glad that his instincts were right, but that didn't help them now. Phantom Girl continued.

"Anyway, Brainy and the mini cruiser are keeping this ship going. The cruiser is providing most of the power, but we might do more harm if we try to unhook him."

Chameleon Boy's expression fell. "He's…going to die?"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Phantom Girl showed him the circular disk. "This is his backup. Brainy didn't think that he was coming out of this alive. It's up to us to bring him back. Brainiac 5 is a Legionnaire! He did what he had to do and so will we."

She turned to the other item on the panel.

"Hmmm." Phantom Girl pointed the device toward the wall and pushed a button. There was an energy discharge and some of the small metal shrapnel flew to the devise and attached themselves to it.

"Magnetism. Of course! Brainy's shield is just another electromagnetic wave. With the right frequency, we can take down that shield."

"I don't get it." Chameleon Boy rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't get it either, Cham," admitted Timber Wolf. "But it sounds like we're supposed to use this thing to help your father."

"Brainiac 5 left this disrupter. First, we neutralize the force field around Brande and get him to sick bay. Then, Timber Wolf, I want you and Chameleon Boy to try to increase the mini cruiser's energy output. We need Brainy's technical know-how. I'm going to try to contact him. If he is as integrated with the ship's system like I think he is, then there must be a way to communicate with him."

"Doesn't this ship have escape pods, Phantom Girl?" Chameleon Boy asked.

"Yes, but Brainy wouldn't have interfaced with the ship and risked leaving his disrupter and backup disk out in the open like this if the pods were functioning. Still, it's worth taking a look at them. Let's go!"

Timber Wolf and Chameleon Boy nodded. They walked to the elevator. Suddenly, they stopped simultaneously. The three slowly looked back and cast a longing glance at their comrade. They felt helpless. Phantom Girl handed the disrupter to Timber Wolf.

"Go on, you two, I'll catch up."

Phantom Girl's hand shook and she handed the device to Timber Wolf. She tired hard to steady herself. She considered herself to be emotionally strong and didn't want her teammates to know just how shaken up she was, but Timber Wolf could tell. When the guys entered the elevator, Timber Wolf's eyes never left hers as the elevator door closed. She exhaled slowly through her mouth. She looked at the disk in her hand and was afraid that they wouldn't be able to revive Brainiac 5. The sight of him as his life force was being drained broke her heart. She walked over to him. As she had before, she brushed his bangs from his eyes. She smiled and pressed her forehead against his.

"Keep up the good work, Brainiac 5." Her voice chocked with emotion. "Keep up the good work."

She phased through the ceiling to join the others.

* * *

By the way, the title of this story "It's All in Your Head" refers to the mental distress that Chameleon Boy will be experiencing in the next few chapters. He's just a rookie and is not as grounded as Phantom Girl or Timber Wolf. Not yet, anyway. Having said that, the title "Mind Games" suits the story too. For now, I'm leaving the title as is. 


	3. Friends and Enemies

Sorry for the two-month long hiatus. The remaining chapters will update once a week. Since you have been such good sports, I added some Phantom Girl/Timber Wolf fluffiness that wasn't in my original drafts. Phantom Girl's affection toward Brainy and Chameleon Boy is strictly platonic. She's just concerned about her teammates' wellbeing. Her affection toward Timber Wolf is…something quite different.

* * *

"Ah, sprock!" 

Timber Wolf jerked his hand back from the wire that had just singed him. His fingers were speckled with black singe marks and bald spots. Timber Wolf had taken the floorboard of the mini cruiser apart. He had burned himself several times trying to strip the wires, but he kept going. He left no wire unstripped. He was meticulous in making sure that he diverted every last bit of the mini cruiser's energy to help Brainiac 5.

Chameleon Boy sat in the front passenger's side studying his teammate. Timber Wolf may act callous, but Chameleon Boy could tell that his furry companion was worried about Brainiac 5. He guessed that Timber Wolf could be a big softie when he wanted to be, especially around…Phantom Girl? Chameleon Boy thought about it for a moment. In the short time he had been in the Legion. He noticed the way she would playfully poke Timber Wolf or lean on his shoulder. Phantom Girl could invade Timber Wolf's personal space in a way that no other Legionnaire would dare! Speaking of which…

"Do you think Phantom girl is mad at me? You know, for damaging the mini cruiser?"

"Doubt it."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Yes."

Chameleon Boy felt his stomach knot up. He changed the subject.

"So, if we didn't have these flight rings, we would be dead in space."

"Pretty much."

"Are you always this-"

"Yes."

Chameleon Boy threw his hands up. "Oh, forget it!"

Frustrated, Chameleon Boy stared into space. Another spark singed Timber Wolf's fingers, and he cursed under his breath. Chameleon Boy smirked_. Ha! Serves you right!_

He then went back to staring into space. Besides the twinkling stars and the occasional shooting star, everything seemed so still. It felt like they were the only ones in space. Chameleon Boy didn't know how long he had zoned out, but the tranquil scene was having a hypnotic effect on him. His head started bobbing as he tried to fight off sleep.

_**Your companion doesn't trust you, Shapeshifter, no one does.**_

"Huh?" Startled, Chameleon Boy shot up and looked around. "Who said that? Timber Wolf, did you hear-"

"Shhh. Keep it down. I'm almost done here."

For a moment more, Chameleon Boy looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Feeling somewhat relieved, he plopped back into the seat and rubbed his forehead. _What's wrong with me? Did I imagine that? Maybe I'm just letting Timber Wolf get to me. Yeah, that's gotta be it!_

Timber Wolf closed the panel he had been working on. He turned on the communicator in his flight ring. "Phantom Girl, that's all we can do. What's our status?"

"We're at 24 percent."

Timber Wolf's eyes widened. He almost looked like someone had just hurt his feelings. "All that work…and that's it? What about Brainy?"

"Still no response."

Timber Wolf gnashed his teeth and raised his fist. Chameleon Boy scooted to the other side of his seat expecting some kind of outburst.

Timber Wolf relaxed. "O-okay. We'll meet you in the cockpit."

Chameleon Boy was alarmed by the flutter of emotion in Timber Wolf's voice.

"It's going to be okay, big guy." Chameleon Boy didn't really believe that himself but he wanted to at least say something, no matter how lame.

"It's not me you should be worried about. Let's go."

Chameleon Boy stayed a couple of steps behind Timber Wolf. By the time the guys got to the cockpit, Phantom Girl was already there.

"Guys, we're at 24 percent and falling. The mini cruiser's power is failing and there's still no word from Brainy. I looked at the escape pods. There's no structural damage, but their engine cores are missing. Aw, man, this is a disaster!"

"That's quite the understatement."

Ignoring Timber Wolf, she sat down at the controls.

"Some mission leader I turned out to be. This is my fault."

Timber Wolf put a hand on her shoulder. He then looked directly at Chameleon Boy even though he was talking to Phantom Girl.

"Actually, it's mine. You were just trying to make the new kid feel better because I brushed him off. You wanted to make him feel like a part of the team, as any good leader should. That's more that what I've done."

"Thanks, Timber Wolf." She reached behind her and put her hand on top of his.

Chameleon Boy's elf-like ears perked up as if making sure he heard what he thought just heard. Of all the things his companion could have said, he wasn't expecting that.

That wolf guy was just full of surprises!

"You're part of the team now, Cham." Timber Wolf smiled.

"Yeah? I mean, yeah! That means you are so stuck with me, Timber Wolf. You and I can team up from now on."

Timber Wolf's smile faded. He started to say something, but Phantom Girl clapped a hand over his mouth.

"We wouldn't have it any other way." Phantom Girl grabbed Timber Wolf by the ear. "Right, Timber Wolf?"

As if afraid of Phantom Girl, he nodded his head quickly.

"Oh, I get it now. How long has this been going on?" Chameleon Boy smirked. There was no way he was letting Timber Wolf off the hook. "You really are a big softie. I knew it!"

"Go check on your father!" Timber Wolf avoided looking into Chameleon Boy's probing eyes.

"Sure, T."

"It's Timber Wolf."

"Whatever you say, T."

"CHAM!"

"I'm going, I'm going."

Chameleon Boy just couldn't bring himself to be afraid of Timber Wolf anymore, not after what the young shapeshifter had just seen. He wanted to toy with the big lug some more, but there would be another opportunity. Right now, he really needed to check on his father. He whistled as he left the cockpit.

Timber Wolf sighed and rubbed his temple. He couldn't believe that he was letting that rookie make fun of him like that. Then again, he knew that what Chameleon Boy had said wasn't entirely untrue. When the young Legionnaire was out of sight, Timber Wolf turned his attention to Phantom Girl. His eyes searched hers. An unspoken question hung in the air. She sensed it and responded.

"I'm alright, Timber Wolf, really."

"No, you're not." He put both hands on her shoulders.

"You know, Cham's right. You really can be a big softie when you want to be."

"Hmph!" He stepped back and crossed his arms.

Phantom Girl stood up and walked toward him. He started growling like the animal he was named after. Strangely enough, he uncrossed his arms to allow Phantom Girl to come closer. She leaned her head on his chest. The rumbling from his growling tickled her cheek. She was a bit disappointed when his growling ceased. Phantom Girl felt his body relax as he reached up and put an arm around her shoulder. The other arm went around her waist.

"Case and point." She smiled against his chest. For that moment, they forgot all about their predicament.

* * *

Chameleon Boy practically swaggered as he walked towards sickbay. _I know a secret. I know a secret_. He thought in a sing-song voice. 

_**And I know your secret, Changling. You are despised. All shapeshifters are. You will fail this mission. Before this is over, you will beg me for you death.**_

"Wha- who said that?"

That scratchy, annoying voice kept coming back. _Get a hold of yourself, Cham._

He hurried along to sickbay. When he was inside, he leaned against the wall and panted.

"Is that you, Reep? Come over here where I can see you."

President Brande was lying on one of the beds. He didn't turn his head, but just stared at the ceiling. Chameleon Boy straightened himself up. Relief washed over him as he walked toward his father.

"Dad? I'm glad you're awake!"

"Yes, I have been since you found me." Brande's voice was raspy, like an old man who was out of breath. "I may be stuck in this human form, but I'm still a Durlan. A normal human wouldn't have survived that shock. It paralyzed me, but I was still conscious. I'm regaining some movement."

He gasped for more air. "I heard Timber Wolf say Brainiac 5 went after that drone, but I didn't hear what happened afterwards. What happened to Brainiac 5?"

"Um, he's fine."

"Liar."

"Okay, he's using his body to power the ship."

"God bless that boy!"

"Dad, w-what if we don't survive?"

"We will. You are Legionnaires. It's what you do."

"I think I made a mistake joining the Legion. I'm no hero. I've never been in any real danger before."

Brande smiled. His eyes crinkled as he strained to put a hand on his son's head. Chameleon Boy lowered his head.

"You'll find your courage, Reep. You didn't join the Legion just because I wanted you to. You joined on your own terms, just like Phantom Girl. Ask her why she joined the Legion when you get a chance." He started gasping.

"Hey, don't overdo it." Chameleon Boy took his father's hand and squeezed it. Brande squeezed back.

"If _**gasp**_ I were 35 years younger, I would…never mind. Now, _**gasp**_ go back to your teammates and leave an old man to his delusions of heroism."

"You'll be okay?"

"Yes _**gasp**_."

Brande shifted on the bed to get more comfortable. As Chameleon Boy left the room, his father called out from behind him.

"_**Gasp**_ I'm proud of you. Your mother would be proud. We both believe in you."

Chameleon Boy wanted to smile, but he just felt worse. He wanted to believe that he was a hero, but he just couldn't let go of the feeling that he was just a fraud. When he was out of sickbay, he bent over and put his hands on his knees. He took several deep breaths. When he felt better, he started back toward the cockpit dragging his feet as he walked.

_**Fraud! You are no hero, Boy. Everyone knows it. Your father is patronizing you. You and your father will die. **_

Chameleon Boy tried to block out the voice.

"I'll pick on Timber Wolf some more. That'll cheer me up!" He beamed at the thought.

Another voice, a familiar one, echoed throughout the ship. "Phantom Girl? Phantom Girl! Timber Wolf? Do you read me? Come in."

"That's Brainy!" Chameleon Boy forgot about the other mysterious voice and ran into the cockpit.

Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl had broken away from each other. There was an image on the screen. Though the image was distorted, the green, purple, and black color schemes were unmistakable.

"Brainy!" Phantom Girl pressed her hand to the screen. "Oh, thank grief!"

"Forgive me for not contacting you sooner. I had to focus my energy on transmitting the distress signal, and I couldn't contact you until our signal had been acknowledged."

"It's okay! It's okay! I'm just so glad to hear your voice! Who attacked you? Are we really are dealing with the Controller?"

"It would seem. Those were definitely his drones."

"This guy gets a kick out of watching suns explode! What could he possibly want from us? What does he have to gain from all of this? Why hasn't he attack us? What is he waiting for?"

"Inconclusive, Phantom Girl."

"All this time and he still hasn't attacked us yet," she said pensively.

"You almost sound disappointed. We should be thankful for small favors," said Chameleon Boy.

Timber Wolf finally spoke up. "Trust me when I say that he's not doing us any favors. He's either using us as bait or he's just toying with us. Either way, it still doesn't make any sense."

"I don't know what his motivation is or why he hasn't attacked yet. What's important is that we maintain a defensive position until help arrives. The mini cruiser should have had enough power to maintain 85 percent efficiency. I had originally planned to disconnect from the Legion cruiser once you showed up, but I didn't factor in Chameleon Boy having a head on collision with an asteroid."

"How did you know about that?" Chameleon Boy asked.

"I downloaded the ship's internal logs."

Chameleon Boy pressed on. "The logs told you what happened, but I don't think that they told you which one of us was flying. How'd you know it was me?"

"Who else could it have been? Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf would know better."

Chameleon Boy pressed his lips together to keep from saying something he would regret.

"Anyway, the cruiser did not have enough power to maintain even 25 percent efficiency. We may have a fight on our hands. I've expended too much energy. If I were to disconnect now, I wouldn't have the strength to fight. I could draw power from the ship, but we need every bit of it. Forgive me for not being more useful."

"Brainy, you protected the President and left yourself vulnerable. You are keeping the ship powered and you got a distress signal through. You've done more than enough. Just focus on powering the ship. We'll take care of the rest," said Phantom Girl.

Suddenly, Brainiac 5's eyes widened.

"Brainy, what's wrong?" Timber Wolf asked.

"He's on the ship. Great paradigms of Colu, he's already on the ship! He's here in the engine room! I can't…"

The image distorted and blacked out. The lights started flickering.

Phantom Girl reached into her belt compartment and pulled out Brainiac 5's backup disk.

"Take this, Cham, and stay in sickbay. If the intruder gets though us, you are our last line of defense. Protect your father and Brainy's backup. Timber Wolf, let's go!"

She grabbed his arm and phased them both through the floor. Chameleon Boy looked at the small object in his hand then hurried to sickbay. He went into an unoccupied cabinet next to his father's cabinet.

Chameleon Boy waited quietly. He was as small as a mouse because he had morphed into one. As a mouse, Chameleon Boy had to resist the urge to start nibbling on Brainiac 5's backup disk. He found himself holding his breath listening for any sound. Even the slightest noise could be one of those drones coming to get him. He stood there, hiding in the shadows, for what seemed like hours, but only minutes were passing. He kept thinking any moment the intruder would come find him and finish him off, but nothing happened.

He switched back to normal form and ever so cautiously opened the cabinet and looked out.

"Phantom Girl? Timber Wolf?" What was that ancient saying? _No news is good news._

Chameleon Boy stared at Brainiac 5's backup disk. "Brainy, can you hear me?"

He hoped and prayed that Brainiac 5 could communicate with him like he'd done before through the ship's communications system. Brainiac 5 likely had more pressing troubles to deal with though.

"I don't know what to do. I know you and the Legion do this sort of thing all the time, but this is new to me. What am I supposed to do? Why am I here? What was I thinking? I wish I hadn't gone to Legion tryouts. I don't think I deserve to be a Legionnaire."

Chameleon Boy was so entrenched in self-pity that he almost didn't hear the metallic, clanking footsteps. He shot up. The footsteps stopped. He tightened his grip on Brainiac 5's backup disk. Chameleon Boy listened very carefully, but still heard no real threats. The usual ships' humming sounds were frightening him, all false alarms, but, so far, nothing had appeared.

Suddenly, something punched through the wall behind him. Chameleon Boy tried to turn. Something grabbed him from behind. The intruder threw him across the room. Chameleon Boy hit the wall face first. He fell backwards onto the floor. He tried to roll over and get back to his feet. He was dragged backwards and flipped onto his back again. Caught! It all happened so fast that Chameleon Boy couldn't get a good look at his opponent. With one foot, the intruder pinned Chameleon Boy to the ground. Still clutching Brainiac 5's backup disk, the rookie Legionnaire pushed against the foot that was now crushing his chest.

As a shape-shifter, Chameleon Boy had the ability to be just about anything or anyone he wanted to be. He could have easily morphed into something that was bigger and stronger than his opponent. Somehow, that bit of logic escaped him. The fear of death robbed him of all rational thought.

His eyes were shut, afraid to look up at his opponent. He tried to yell, but the foot on his chest pressed harder and harder forcing the air out of Chameleon Boy's lungs. He couldn't scream nor was he able to inhale. He called out for his teammates, but no sound came.

Chameleon Boy struggled to get air in his lungs. He felt himself getting lightheaded. At any moment he expected his life to flash before his eyes. Instead, the image of Ferro Lad's statue flooded his mind. At least Ferro Lad went out as a hero, saving the galaxy and quite possibly the universe. The image of Brainiac 5 having his life force drained out of him also haunted Chameleon Boy. Brainiac 5 would be remembered as the one who gave his life energy to sustain his friends.

_How will I be remembered? Squashed like some insect or death by suffocation? This is it. This is how it ends._ _I'm going to die._ His tightly shut eyelids could not hold back the tear that now ran down his cheek.

In all his excitement and zeal about joining the Legion, he never once thought about the consequences. He hated himself for realizing too late what was at stake.

_I shouldn't have flown the minicruiser._ _I never should have left Durla._

He now understood that a mission, no matter how seemly trivial, has risks. When you left for one, there was always the possibility that you might not come back.


	4. Voices

Did anyone see "In the Beginning" last week? R.J. Brande makes his animated début. I loved how Cham was cheering for his dad. Brande hasn't been elected Earth President yet and the dude has a Southern accent! Who knew?

* * *

_**Perfection lies in chaos. Chaos is chaos; even if it exists only within the mind. I can't say that I haven't enjoyed breaking your spirit. I will take the last bit of hope from your friends. When they have been broken, they too will die.**_

_No! Not like this! _

Chameleon Boy finally worked up the courage to open his eyes and face his opponent. It was one of the drones.

Chameleon Boy's legs had been thrashing about. In a last ditch effort to save himself, he calmed himself as his legs melded together. They morphed into a serpent's tail. Chameleon Boy wrapped the tail around the drone's leg. He jerked and tore its leg off.

It stumbled backwards. Chameleon Boy turned on his side. His lungs contracted for violent fitful gasps of air. He coughed uncontrollably. Each breath made him flinch with pain.

_**Impressive, Shapeshifter. You are actually tougher than you look.**_

Chameleon Boy shot up at the sound of the voice. The sudden movement caused a stab of pain to radiate throughout his body. He doubled over and fell to his knees. He leaned over until his head was on the floor. His fingers dug into the floor. His breathing was labored and shallow. He raised his head just in time to see the one-legged drone hopping toward him.

Just before the drone dealt the crushing blow, Chameleon Boy heard a loud cry. Something stabbed it through its torso. Its circuitry sizzled. Chameleon Boy raised an eyebrow in confusion. He looked past the drone and saw his father. Brande's hand had been morphed into a lobster-like claw.

"Reep, finish it! Now!"

Chameleon Boy morphed his hand into a claw like his father's. He clenched his teeth as he fought past the pain.

_This is not going to be pretty!_

With all his strength he drove the claw into the drone's face. It sizzled some more. They removed their claws as it fell backwards.

Chameleon Boy morphed his hand back. He clutched his chest with one arm. With the other arm, he steadied himself against the wall and tried to hobble to his father. Tears stung his eyes. The pain was just too much. He collapsed and turned on his side. He drew his knees up until he was in a fetal position.

He felt his father's hand rubbing his back.

"Breathe, Son. Focus on healing. Visualize your injuries and use your power to rebuild the damage."

With Brande's gentle coaxing, Chameleon Boy relaxed and focused on healing. He ground his teeth at the crackling sound of his of ribs resetting. As unnerving as the sound was, he found his breathing to be less painful. He sat up reveling in the sensation of his chest expanding and compressing. Breathing never felt so good!

"How do you feel?"

"Still hurts," Chameleon Boy rubbed his chest, "but better."

"It takes practice. You are already an accomplished shapeshifter."

"Accomplished? And how have I used my 'accomplished' abilities? A mouse, a snake tail, and a crab claw! Wait a minute. I thought you couldn't shapeshift."

"This is all I can manage." Brande's claw still hadn't reverted back into a human hand. He focused on it. His face turned red as he strained. Slowly, it became a human hand again. "Ah, there we go. That shock must have allowed me to regain some of my power, but I can't morph as freely as you can."

"You were barely able to move last time I saw you. How did-"

"It's sort of like an old technique called 'playing possum.' I wanted our enemy to think that I was helpless so that he would show himself."

Chameleon Boy slapped his forehead and shook his head. "Dad you gotta stop taking these risks."

"Not to worry. I had this." Brande held up his hand with the back of it facing Chameleon Boy.

"Brainy's flight ring," said Chameleon Boy.

"I can't seem to find that boy's belt. Where did you put it?"

Chameleon Boy suddenly realized that he was empty-handed.

_The disk. Brainy's disk! Where is it?_

Chameleon Boy frantically patted himself down. Then, his eyes darted every which way as he ran his hands over the surface of the floor.

_Oh no, no, no, no! Phantom Girl's gonna kill me! _

"Reep? What are you looking for?"

_Dad doesn't know Phantom Girl gave me Brainy's backup. I can't tell him. Not now._

"Cham?" A voice called out from behind them.

Chameleon Boy jumped to his feet.

"Ahhh! What?"

"Calm down. It's just me," said Phantom Girl. "Our intruder has been giving us the slip. He's been one step ahead of us. Timber Wolf is still tracking him down."

Phantom Girl walked closer to Chameleon Boy.

_She knows! She knows!_

His pulse raced. He tried to steady his breathing, and he wiped his sweaty palms on the seat of his uniform. She reached out her hand. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. Expecting a physical onslaught, he gasped when Phantom Girl rubbed a bump on his forehead. That's where Chameleon Boy had hit the wall.

"Oh, Cham, what happened?"

It was pointless to pretend at this point. He decided to tell Phantom Girl that he lost Brainiac 5's backup disk.

"Brainy…" Chameleon Boy trailed off.

_Tell her about the disk, Idiot!_ His mind willed him to confess, but the words died on his lips.

Phantom Girl thought that he was inquiring about what happened to Brainiac 5. She lowered her head.

"He was…damaged."

"How badly?" Brande asked.

She shook her head as if trying to understand the senselessness of their intruder's brutality. Phantom Girl didn't really want to get into the details and decided to sidestep the question.

"Truthfully, Sir, I've seen him take much worse. However, he can't repair himself without drawing power for the ship. Knowing Brainy, he's not going to do that. We're at 16 percent and falling. Parts of the ship are already dark. Soon, Brainiac 5 and the minicruiser will be completely drained. The ship will lose power, and all life support systems will fail. Our rings will protect us from the cold vacuum of space, but who knows how long we will be stranded."

"Brainy said that he got a distress signal through, right? Help is coming, isn't it?" Chameleon Boy asked.

"We just have to hold out until then." She spoke into her flight ring. "You got something Timber Wolf?"

"I can't pinpoint our intruder. It's like he's everywhere and nowhere at the same time. He's teleporting from place to place in the ship."

Chameleon Boy clenched his fists in a futile effort to keep from trembling.

_**Why don't you tell her that you lost your friend's disk, Shapeshifter.**_

Without warning Chameleon Boy grabbed Phantom Girl by the lapel.

"Cham, what-"

"I can't take it anymore! I don't care if you and Timber Wolf think I'm crazy! I've been hearing a voice!"

"I know. He and I have been hearing it too."

_They heard the voice too? Why haven't they said anything? _Chameleon Boy just looked at his teammate in disbelief. He didn't know whether to be relieved or perturbed.

"Did you hear what it just said?"

She shook her head.

"It seems that this person is selective in what we hear and what we don't hear," said Brande. "He's been telling me…things about myself and about my past."

_**I believe that this has gone on long enough. Allow me to personally make your acquaintances. **_

"Tell me you two just heard that!"

Phantom Girl and Brande nodded.

"He must have been speaking to us individually up until now. Now, he's broadcasting," said Brande.

"Phantom Girl, come in. I found him. He's in the cockpit."

"Where are you?"

"Standing outside the cockpit."

"Maintain your position. Do not engage!"

"Understood."

Phantom Girl motioned to Brande.

"It's good to see you up and about, Mr. President. Maybe you should stay in the here in the cabinet."

_**I do not wish to fight you just yet**_. _**Your Earth President will be safe for the time being.**_

"You heard the man, Phantom Girl. By damn, I'm going with you!"

"Alright. You should get Brainy's belt, just to be safe."

"That's just it. I don't know where it is. That shield disrupter thing of yours is missing too."

Phantom Girl's brows furrowed. "I don't like the sound of that. Still, we have to move foward. Timber Wolf, meet us outside the cockpit."

"Understood."

As they made their way to the cockpit, Chameleon Boy walked behind Brande and Phantom Girl dragging his feet.

_The disk. Oh, man! Brainy, I'm sorry. Maybe I can still find it._

"Reep! What are you doing? Quit lagging behind!" Brande looked over his shoulder.

"O-okay."

The three found Timber Wolf standing by the doorway. He looked to Phantom Girl and waited for her orders. She took a deep breath.

"Hope he doesn't run away from us this time," she said.

_**No, Child. I have eagerly anticipated this.**_

Phantom Girl nodded to the others. "Alright, here goes nothing."

* * *

Look for Chapter 5 to go up tomorrow or the day after. See ya then, Lord willing. 


	5. Confrontation

Chameleon Boy wanted to grab on to something or on to someone. Anxiety caused his body to tremble in anticipation of meeting the person who had been mentally tormenting him. His stomach knotted up so much that he thought he was going to be sick. Still, he followed the others as they entered the cockpit.

The figure they saw had to be standing about 8 feet tall. He was outfitted with black metallic armor. The only organic part that showed was the lower part of his face. It was pink, and his toothy grin was enough to make even Timber Wolf queasy.

"Greetings, Legion of Superheroes and Earth President."

"Are you one of the Controllers?" Phantom Girl asked.

"Indeed."

"Then, I bet you're the same one Superman fought."

"Your Superman barely managed to hold his own against me."

"That's not what he said. He ripped that armor right off you." Timber Wolf flashed his talons. "Bet I could do it too."

Phantom Girl held an up arm as a warning for Timber Wolf to back off. He, Brande, and Chameleon Boy could only watch as Phantom Girl and the Controller faced off. The massive suit of armor towered over her small frame. They circled each other as if trying to size up the other.

"As I said, I do not wish to fight you just yet, Child. Here is a token of my good will."

The metallic armor retracted. What a difference! Now, he looked like a frail old man. He was about as tall as Phantom Girl. Chameleon Boy felt that even he could take on the guy.

"See? I would not be able to stand against all of you as I am now."

"Whatever. Why have you done this? What do you have to gain from all of this? What do you want?" Her voice was even and emotionless.

"I want to answer a question." His voice was just as emotionless.

"And that is?"

"You must defeat me first, and then I will tell you. Fight as if your lives depended on it, because they do. Make no mistake; I will kill you all if you don't stop me. Before this solar cycle is over, I will have my answer."

"How will killing us answer this question of yours?"

"I do not consider myself to be good nor evil. I am merely an observer. I have watched good and evil battle in an endless struggle. It is my goal to end that struggle, but I cannot do that until my question is answered."

"What does your struggle have to do with us? Look, why don't you ask the question. I could probably answer it and save us all the trouble."

"You are a clever girl. You're stalling me, aren't you? You sent out a distress signal and it was acknowledged. Now, you think that you are buying yourself time. Well, I am always more than happy to indulge my adversaries."

He smiled that sickening toothy smile.

"Very well. I shall past the time by telling you something pointless. Controllers have limited telepathic ability. We cannot conjure up what isn't already there. We can only amplify what exists.

"The animal, Brin Londo, is jealous of the shapeshifter's relationship with the Earth President. That's why he was rude to the poor boy. Even now, Brin still longs for his father's love. Love and acceptance are what Brin wants from you, but he is afraid of having them. He fears that his animal nature will push you away."

Timber Wolf clenched his fists so tight that his talons pierced the palms of his hand drawing blood. Satisfied with Timber Wolf's response, the Controller turned to Brande.

"The Earth President, whose real name is Ren Daggle, feels that his mate's death is his fault. Ren is afraid that his son blames and hates him for his mother's death."

Brande's body slumped. He lowered his head at the shame of being exposed. The Controller continued.

"The young Durlan, Reep Daggle, is worried about not being accepted as a shapeshifter. He fears failure and rejection. He tries hard to get others to like him, but his efforts only drive people away. You should thank this shapeshifter. He is the reason why I haven't attacked you yet. The rest of you resisted my mental suggestions, but this boy responded wonderfully. Such mental chaos does not exist among my kind and I wanted to savor his."

Chameleon Boy slinked toward Timber Wolf. Like a child, he reached out and grabbed Timber Wolf's sleeve. Brande and Timber Wolf stood in front of Chameleon Boy in a protective gesture. The Controller turned toward Phantom Girl.

"Tell me, Tinya Wazoo, what is it like to live in the shadow of your mother?"

Phantom Girl stood with her arms crossed. No emotion registered on her face.

"Would you like to know something else? I could have killed your Earth President and your Coluan friend before you arrived. If I had done that, then I wouldn't have had the opportunity to answer my question. My patience seems to have paid off.

"Ah, it seems that I have talked a great deal. Do you think that your friends are closer now? Have I bought you enough time?"

The Controller searched Phantom Girl's face for any sign that he was getting to her. When he couldn't find it, he pressed on.

"I have enjoyed this game immensely, but I do have more pressing matters at hand. The truth is that no one is coming to save you or your Earth President. I was the one who intercepted your signal, and I sent a false reply."

"You're lying." Phantom Girl's voice was dangerously low.

The Controller smiled. He found her weak spot.

"Am I? There will be no clichéd cavalry and no one to save you at the last moment. You must defeat me in your own strength. I shall give you a reprieve. By your reckoning of time, I will give you 20 minutes. Then, I will have my answer."

"I don't know about this question and answer you keep going on about, but you're not fooling me. I don't care what you say. This is about revenge. I read Superman's report. I read about how he humiliated you and then destroyed your ship. You're just trying to get back at us. You're no better than the other lowlife villains I've met!"

"My motivations may seem nebulous, but the threat I present should be made very clear. Watch closely and try to stop me if you can."

The Controller reached into his vest. He pulled something out but kept his hand closed.

"I never did express my condolences for your Ferro Lad. Allow me to express them now for your Coluan friend."

He held out his hand and opened it. It was Brainiac 5's backup disk.

"No!" Phantom Girl lunged at him.

She punched, but encountered resistance. Her opponent laughed as he lifted up his vest. He was wearing Brainiac 5's belt. Undeterred, Phantom Girl just punched harder. She even tried phasing through the shield. Timber Wolf joined in the onslaught, his talons slashing at the barrier. Even Brande made a feeble attempt to break the shield with his bare knuckles. Chameleon Boy found himself slinking toward the exit.

The Controller seemed to be glowing with the thrill of the kill. He crushed the disk between his thumb and index finger. The shards fell to the floor.

"I was thinking about crushing that infernal disk when the Coluan first set it out. I am pleased that I waited. Seeing your anguish is so immensely satisfying."

"Sprock you!"

"Such language, my dear girl. It seems that every time I show up, you lose a friend. Perhaps I should visit more often. I say again; fight me as if your lives depended on it because they do. Make no mistake; I will kill you all if you don't stop me. Either way, before this solar cycle is over, I will have my answer." He disappeared into a portal.

_**How will you spend these last moments? This will be interesting.**_

Timber Wolf and Brand stood behind Phantom Girl. She stared at the shards with tear-filled eyes. She dropped to her knees and scooped up the fragments. As she brought them to her chest she looked up and out into the panoramic view of outer space.

No one was coming to help them. The reality of their situation broke through her exterior. The walls she had built around her heart crumbled like rubble. Her heart was exposed. More tears formed. She fought hard, but she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"I've failed. I've failed you all," she said between sobs.

Timber Wolf reached out to touch her, but Brande grabbed his arm.

"Come on, Lad. It's best that we leave her for now."

Timber Wolf nodded. As they headed to the exit, Chameleon Boy was about to follow.

Brande held out a hand.

"No. Not you," said Brande

Chameleon Boy watched as the two left the room. Even after they had left, he continued to stare at the door. He listened to Phantom Girl's sobbing not knowing what to say to make her feel better. He finally walked up to her.

"Phantom Girl?"

"Why? Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell us that you lost Brainy's disk?"

Phantom Girl had stopped crying, but now some other emotion reared its head. She clutched the shards to herself with one hand and grabbed Chameleon Boy with her free hand. She lifted him up and off his feet.

"I-I'm sorry." Chameleon Boy couldn't think of anything else to say.

"'Sorry' doesn't even begin to describe you!" She shook him.

Chameleon Boy flinched at her uncharacteristic anger. He expected that kind of treatment from Timber Wolf, but not Phantom Girl. She had always been there supporting him.

Phantom Girl's expression softened. There was regret, but she never said anything. Phantom Girl let him fall to the floor. She turned and walked away from him.

"Phantom Girl, Tinya, please! I'm sorry!" He grabbed her cape. Without looking back, she took a fistful of her cape and yanked it out of his hands.

She walked out of the room and left him standing there.

"Tinya," he said in an anguished voice.

Chameleon Boy collapsed against the wall, slid down until he was sitting, and drew his knees to his chest. There was still a dull ache, but he didn't care. He saw his reflection in a nearby panel. He turned his head away in disgust.

The lights began to flicker and get dimmer. Chameleon Boy buried his face in his folded arms. He spoke once more. His muffled voice was barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry."


	6. Chances of Victory

**Interlude**

"Something has gone wrong. Commence creation of secondary backup disk."

"_Cannot comply. Backup system is severely damaged."_

"I see. Then, begin sequence to disconnect me from Legion Cruiser."

"_Acknowledged. However, system failure is imminent."_

"Yes, I know. When I lose power, I will go offline permanently. However, it is no longer feasible for me to remain interfaced with the cruiser. There is nothing more I can do for the ship. I have a reserve energy source. I will use it to help my friends. We must execute our contingency plan."

"_Probability of plan's success is 27.5 percent."_

"Hmmm. I'm not surprised. Our team has been demoralized. The Controller has successfully waged a battle within their own minds. At this rate, he'll kill us all. I must increase our chances. Is our special program ready?"

"_Affirmative."_

"Good. We only have one chance to get it right. I will wait for your signal to begin downloading. In the meantime, activate surveillance systems. If these truly are our last moments, then let there be a record of our battle."

"_Acknowledged."_

"Farewell, Computo."

"_Farewell, Brainiac 5."_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Chances of Victory**

_To the Legion of Superheroes, I make this solemn pledge: to use my powers for good, to fight for justice and protect the innocent, to aid my fellow Legionnaires in times of peril, and to keep their secrets safe. I choose a new name to honor the heroes of the past. I am Chameleon Boy._

"Who am I kidding? I'm not Chameleon Boy. I'm just Reep Daggle. I'm nothing."

Chameleon Boy's head was still buried in his hands. He didn't even notice that someone had entered the room.

"You really believe that, Cham?"

_Phantom Girl!_ Chameleon Boy's body tensed up, and he was afraid to look at her.

He felt her sit by him. He could tell that she was just as tense as he was. They looked at each other out the corner of their eyes. When they caught each other's gaze, they quickly looked away.

Without looking at him, she held out her hand, palm facing up. He held out his hand, palm facing down. As he placed his hand in hers, their fingers interlaced.

He slowly lifted up his head to get a glimpse of her. She was facing forward, smiling. Chameleon Boy smiled too. They knew that no more needed to be said.

"Now isn't that sweet." Timber Wolf walked in the room.

"Sarcasm becomes you," said Chameleon Boy. "Where's dad?"

"He went to check on Brainy." Timber Wolf sat on the other side of Chameleon Boy.

"Timber Wolf, Phantom Girl, listen. I wasn't any help on this mission."

"Are you sorry that you joined the Legion?" Phantom Girl asked.

"Yes. No. Oh, I don't know. I'd never been in a real fight before I joined the Legion."

"Most of us hadn't," she replied.

"I never asked, but how did you decide you wanted to join the Legion?" Chameleon Boy queried Phantom Girl.

"I knew the day I heard about Saturn Girl, Cosmic Boy, and Lightning Lad."

"That must have been really something, being with the members of the Legion in its early days," Cham replied.

"Yeah. I was so impressed by them. My mom was all about diplomatic solutions and changing things slowly and going through channels. Up until I heard about the Legion, I thought that was all there was. In come these 3 teenagers, who couldn't have been much older than me and in moments they made a major change in the galaxy. It was so unlike anything my mom would ever do. I wanted more than anything to join them.

"I knew my mom would never approve of me running off and joining the Legion. I guess that's kind of why we don't always get along sometimes. She wants me to grow up, but she still doesn't want me to make my own decisions."

Phantom Girl's words hung in the air. It was a mixture of sadness and regret.

Timber Wolf finally spoke up.

"I remember one of our first missions together. Superman let one of his enemies out of the Phantom Zone."

Phantom Girl smiled. "Yeah, I remember that. You kept protecting me. I thought you were being chauvinistic. You were just being a good friend."

"I thought you were just being a spoiled princess. You just wanted to prove yourself to your own self." He paused. "Umm. I was… afraid that we'd lost you back there."

Phantom Girl was about to speak when Brande entered the room.

"Look alive, Legionnaires! There's someone I want you to see."

R.J. Brande was carrying Brainiac 5 piggyback style. He knelt down and set Brainiac 5 on his feet.

"Brainy!" Phantom Girl shot up and ran to him. His eyes were closed.

"What happened?"

"I went to go see him and found him crawling in the corridor," said Brande.

"Brainy?" Phantom Girl tapped him on the shoulder.

"Give me a moment. He's in my mind. I'm trying to shut him out. Ah! Done." Brainiac 5 opened his eyes. "The Controller has been most persistent in trying to read my mind."

"Brainy, your disk."

"I know. I expected it."

"Can you make another one?"

"Unfortunately, no." He pointed at his chest. Brainiac 5's left arm and most of his chest plate was missing. The only thing that was left of his insignia was half a circle on his right side.

"My backup system was destroyed. At this point, there's nothing more I can do for the ship. I'm running on reserve power, and I don't have much time. I have to tell you all something. I have a plan. Now that I know that Controllers are telepathic, I will keep it to myself until the last minute. I don't want him finding out the nature of it."

"Won't he read you mind too?" Chameleon Boy asked.

"Even a seasoned telepath like Saturn Girl cannot access all 12 of my thought tracks. I doubt someone of his limited ability could accomplish that."

"The Controller said that his kind has limited telepathy, but how do we know that he's telling the truth?" Phantom Girl asked.

"He's telling the truth alright. In fact, he is so limited that his telepathy works both ways. When he is in your mind, you can access his."

"The rest of us weren't able to do that," said Timber Wolf. "How did you?"

"You were most likely in his mind, but he used your fears and insecurities to distract you from reading it. Our chances of coming out of this alive were 27.5 percent. Now that I've accessed information from the Controller's mind, our chances of victory have increased to 36.8 percent. I'm here to increase our chances even more."

"How?" asked Chameleon Boy.

"I do not have the strength to aid you in a physical battle. In my condition, I would only be a liability. However, I can try to undo what the Controller has done to all of you."

Brainiac 5 turned to R.J. Brande.

"Ren Daggle, Sir, Yorggian fever robs Durlans of their shapeshifting abilities. Left untreated, it can be fatal. I know that you and your wife contracted it, and that she eventually died of it. There was nothing you could have done for her. You didn't know at the time that there was a cure. You left Chameleon Boy on Durla because you didn't want to infect him. If you had stayed on Durla, you would have passed the disease on to him, and you both would have died. You did what you had to do to save your son. Even more so, you have gone from Ren Daggle to Earth President Rene Jacques Brande richest man in the galaxy. Did you know that you are the inspiration to Durlans who are still suffering persecution? A Durlan in your position gives them hope."

Brande smiled. "This belongs to you, Lad." He held out Brainiac 5's flight right.

"No, you keep it for now."

Brainiac 5 turned to Timber Wolf.

"Timber Wolf, Brin Londo, that time when Superman was powerless and I was incapacitated, you were there to save us both. We need your strength now. I know that it is a harsh reality that your father does not value life or the infinite worth of a son's love. There is a different kind of love available to you." Brainiac 5 gestured toward Phantom Girl. "Do you understand?"

Timber Wolf nodded. Brainiac 5 turned to the next person.

"Chameleon Boy, Reep Daggle, there will always be ignorance in the galaxy. The history tapes show decades and centuries of hatred Earthlings have directed toward each other: Jim Crow and segregation laws, ethnic cleansing, and the atrocities of the Holocaust just to name a few. Those people groups survived, and they still thrive today. You Durlans will thrive. We accepted you into the Legion because we needed a shapeshifter. Being a hero doesn't mean that you are never afraid. It means doing the right thing in spite of your fear. You took an oath. You are a Legionnaire. You are Chameleon Boy."

"Wow. Thanks, Brainy."

"My pleasure." He turned to Phantom Girl.

"Tinya Wazzo, Phantom Girl, you are your mother's daughter. Yet, you are still your own person. You of all people should know that leaders make mistakes. Your mission is to escort the President to Orando not to protect my backup disk. Even if Chameleon Boy had told you that he lost my disk, I don't think that it would have made a difference. The Controller would have turned the situation against you no matter what you did. You're making the best of a nearly impossible situation. That's more than what any leader could ever do.

"I don't know if you all can take comfort in my words. If you can, then our chances of victory will become 54.3 percent. You can either listen to the words of an enemy, or to the words of a friend. Make the logical choice. I will help us win this, but only if you help me first.

"We'll help you, Brainy. Just tell us what we need to do," said Chameleon Boy.

"The mind is very powerful and the key to our victory is all in your head."

"What? You're speaking in riddles, Lad. I didn't think hyperbole was your style."

"It's not, Sir. All I'm saying is that you can turn the Controller's tactics against him. One of you has already figured that out." Brainiac 5 looked at Chameleon Boy.

Drones started appearing off the starboard and port boughs.

"So, he's finally making his move. By himself, the Controller is quite formidable in his armor. The fact that he has my belt doesn't make this any easier. However, he will most likely use his drones to overwhelm us with sheer numbers," said Brainiac 5. "So be it."

"_Warning. System failure. Warning. System failure._"

Brainiac 5 touched all three circles on his forehead. "Power down."

"_Acknowledged. Power down in 5 seconds._"

"Oh, Brainy." Phantom Girl spoke in a panicked voice.

"Don't worry about me. I'm just going into power safe mode to conserve what little energy I have left. Computo will revive me at the right moment."

The others could only watch in horror, mouths agape, as the countdown commenced.

"_Power off in 5…_"

"We can win."

"_4…_"

"Trust me."

"_3…_"

"You'll get home safely."

"_2…_"

"Long live the Legion."

"_1_"

Brainiac 5's eyes grew dark. His body fell forward. Phantom Girl caught him. She cradled his head.

"Long live the Legion," she whispered into his hair.

Phantom Girl felt hands on her shoulders, Timber Wolf's on one and Chameleon Boy's on the other.

"Long live the Legion," the two said softly.

"We'll get home safely, Brainy. All of us." Phantom Girl laid Brainiac 5 back into a chair. She looked out as the number of drones continued to increase.

Phantom Girl turned and faced Timber Wolf. An unspoken desire welled up in them. He walked up to her and tilted her chin up. He lowered his head as she leaned in closer. Just before their lips met, they hesitated. Each searched the other's eyes for a sign to move forward.

She cupped his face.

"I won't let you push me away, Brin."

"I know. You're too stubborn to let me, Tinya."

Their lips met. Chameleon Boy smiled and walked over to his father.

"About time," said Brande.

"I'll say." Chameleon Boy nodded.

They turned their backs to the couple to give them some sense of privacy. Father and son watched the expanding drone army.

"The Controller kept telling me that I had failed as a father and husband."

"You know that's not true."

"I know. I'm finally starting to wrap my head around it. About your mother… I-I should have told you sooner what had really happened, but I was afraid. Brainiac 5 is right. I did what I thought was best for you, Chameleon Boy. I can't change what I've done. I'm not going to let some lowlife tell me otherwise."

"You just called me Chameleon Boy."

"Yeah. I guess I did."

"You never have before. Coming from you, it validates me somehow."

Chameleon Boy hugged his father.

"I think that these 20 minutes were well spent. Don't you think, Cham?"

Chameleon Boy nodded his head.

Before Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl broke away from each other, Timber Wolf planted a kiss on her forehead. It felt good to have someone love him.

The Controller, surrounded by a dozen or more drones, emerged from a portal.

"Your last moments were very interesting indeed. I believe that an ancient poem said it best:

Cannon to right of them,

Cannon to left of them,

Cannon in front of them

Volley'd and thunder'd;

Storm'd at with shot and shell,

Boldly they rode and well,

Into the jaws of Death,

Into the mouth of Hell…1"

"Hmmm. Not bad," said Brande, "but I have a better one:

Beyond this place of wrath and tears,

Looms but the Horror of the shade,

And yet the menace of the years

Finds, and shall find me, unafraid.

It matters not how strait the gate,

How charged with punishments the scroll,

I am the master of my fate:

I am the captain of my soul. 2"

"Well put, Mr. President," said Phantom Girl. "What do you think our chances of victory are now, Guys?"

"Good enough!" exclaimed Chameleon Boy.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." Timber Wolf cracked his knuckles.

The Controller looked at Chameleon Boy.

"You seem to have found your courage, Boy."

"The name's Chameleon Boy, but most people call me Cham."

Chameleon Boy morphed into a Tyrannosaurs Rex-like creature.

"Interesting. Very well then. Let us conclude this matter."

The massive metallic armor surrounded his body. He slammed his fist into his other hand. The drones powered up their internal weapons.

"Now, Legion of Superheroes, impress me."

As Chameleon Boy readied himself, he thought about Brainiac 5's words.

_Being a hero doesn't mean that you are never afraid. It means doing the right thing in spite of your fear. I'll never forget that, Brainy. I'll never forget._

* * *

1"The Charge of the Light Brigade" by Alfred, Lord Tennyson

2"Invictus" by William Ernest Henley

We're down to the wire, folks. I'll be wrapping this thing up soon. Thanks to everyone who's been sticking with this story.

To you, Sir Thames, I am aware that the post-zero hour comic versions of Phantom Girl and Ultra Boy are madly in love. Heck, they got married and had a kid. While Phantom Girl was still pregnant, a disaster split the Legion Team apart. During the year of separation, Timber Wolf took care of Tinya. They weren't romantically involved, but they were so close that Ultra Boy and R.J. Brande thought that there was some hanky panky going on. I think that the animated team is giving a nod to that relationship. I don't really see them in a romantic light, but I took their relationship one step further as a fan service. Thanks for pointing that out.


	7. Questions and Answers

_True courage is not the brutal force of vulgar heroes, but the firm resolve of virtue and reason._ Alfred North Whitehead (1861 – 1947)

**Chapter 7. Questions and Answers**

Chameleon Boy didn't know Brainiac 5 very well, but he guessed that his Coluan teammate was seldom wrong. Brainiac 5 said that the drones would try to overwhelm them. He was right! As one drone went down, another one from the outside took its place.

Phantom Girl, Timber Wolf, and Chameleon Boy had formed a perimeter around R.J. Brande and Brainiac 5. If a drone got past any of them, R.J. Brande was surprisingly strong enough to take it down himself with his bare hands. However, he didn't have the stamina for a prolonged fight. One drone too many got past the Legionnaires and knocked him unconscious. He was the first to fall.

The others held their ground, but Chameleon Boy didn't need years of training to know that the battle was not going well. To make matters worse, the Legion cruiser was almost out of power. The lights were getting dimmer.

The Controller just stood there rubbing his chin.

"I have analyzed each of their fighting techniques," he said to himself. He watched Phantom Girl.

Phantom Girl phased though each drone and pulled out its circuitry.

"The female's obvious strength is her intangibility. However, she must become solid to grab on to my drones' circuitry. She is solid for that one brief moment, and then she phases out again. That is her weakness. If timed right, she can be defeated."

The Controller activated a panel on his arm. As Phantom Girl phased through one of the drones, he pushed a button. The drone sizzled with electricity.

Phantom Girl screamed as the electricity coursed through her body. She fell unconscious.

"Excellent! Now, for the wolf boy."

Timber Wolf roared and rushed to defend her. He was a blur of talons. He slashed anything that came near him.

"The animal has a unique combination of strength and agility. His reaction time is fast. My drones are faster."

Again, the Controller activated his control panel. Several drones started moving at a phenomenal speed. They moved so fast, that Timber Wolf couldn't lay a hit on them. They surrounded him and attacked at once. Timber Wolf was beaten with a barrage of metallic fists.

He howled in pain. He too fell. He looked at Phantom Girl. With the last of his strength he reached out and took her hand in his before passing out.

Chameleon Boy saw his teammates go down. He morphed into a giant octopus-like creature and crushed the drones in his tentacles. He looked behind him. Brainiac 5 was still in power safe mode.

_Brainy, whatever it is you're gonna do, do it now!_

As if on cue, there was an explosion outside. The Controller turned his attention to the sound. A ship was shooting the drones down. It wasn't just any ship.

"That's my ship! How is this possible?"

"_Optimal situation has been reached. Brainiac 5, it is time to revive._" Computo's voice resonated throughout the cockpit.

Brainiac 5 eyes glowed. He lifted up his head.

"Computo, begin download."

"_Downloading._"

Chameleon Boy reverted back to his regular form and turned around. "Brainy! So glad you're up!"

"I'm not done yet, Cham."

The Controller was still distracted by the commotion outside. Brainiac 5 extended his arm. His hand encountered the shield surrounding the Controller. The shield shorted out.

"Insolent, Coluan! What have you done?"

"I designed the shield. Naturally I would know how to disarm it."

"No, I mean how did you get control of my ship?"

"Oh, that. I was aware that you had intercepted our distress signal. In fact, I was hoping that you would. I piggybacked on your fake reply signal and located the position of your ship. When you were in my mind, I was able to enter yours and get the access codes to your ship. I could have figured the codes out myself, but I was in a bit of a hurry.

"Remote access is a technology that's been around since the 21st century. Those were the days of wireless routers. At any rate, my friends and I needed a ship. So, I decided to borrow yours. There's just one more thing. I also have the override codes for your drones. Shut down!"

The drones powered down and fell over.

Chameleon Boy leapt up. "Alright! We don't call him 'Brainy' for nothing! It seems that every time we're around, you lose a ship."

"You mock me, Boy?"

"Well, it's kinda hard not to when you're such a joke!"

"I will deal with you soon enough, Shapeshifter. I have a score to settle with the Coluan." He grabbed Chameleon Boy and tossed him aside.

Chameleon Boy landed on his feet. "Not so fast!" He was about to attack the Controller.

"Stay where you are, Cham!" Brainiac 5 shouted.

"But…."

"It has to be this way. Everything will be fine. Trust me. It's all on you now. It's all in your head. You have the knowledge and the power to turn his tactics against him." Brainiac 5 turned his attention to the Controller.

"Without your drones or my shield, it will be a fair fight. It's you against Chameleon Boy."

"Insect!" He backhanded Brainiac 5.

Brainiac 5 fell to the floor. He didn't, or couldn't, pick himself up.

"I applaud your efforts, Coluan."

The Controller lifted up his foot.

"Now, you die."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. I let you access only what I wanted you to access from my mind. When you entered my mind, I purposely let you see the images of my ancestor Brainiac 1.0. I wanted you to know that my predecessors were not easy to kill and neither am I. Consider it to be my way of saying, 'I'll be back.' We Brainiacs always come back."

"We shall see."

The Controller brought down his massive foot. Chameleon Boy closed his eyes at the moment of impact. The sound of metal shattering brought a sick feeling to his stomach. His eyes burned as the tears streamed down his face.

The Controller surveyed the remains of Brainiac 5.

"Yeeesss. Exquisite!" His voice had a psychopathic tinge to it. He spoke like an art critic admiring his favorite piece of work.

The young Legionnaire was stunned by his opponent's callousness and blatant disregard for life. Chameleon Boy closed his eyes again and tried to clear his mind. As the heavy clanking footsteps come closer to him, he replayed Brainiac 5's words.

_Being a hero doesn't mean that you are never afraid. It means doing the right thing in spite of your fear._

Chameleon Boy didn't just recite the words; he now understood their meaning. He felt his body relax as he smiled through his tears. Chameleon Boy wiped away his tears with the back of his fist. He opened his eyes and faced his opponent.

They were standing about 6 feet from each other. Neither said a word. The Controller retracted his armor. He reached into his vest and tossed a phaser at Chameleon Boy. Chameleon Boy caught the phaser. The Controller held his arms out to the side.

"Now, Little One, shoot me. Avenge your friend," he challenged.

Chameleon Boy pointed the phaser at the Controller.

"We both know how this is going to end, Shapeshifter. You are going to put that phaser down and say something cliché like, 'I'm not like you' or 'If I kill you then I'm no better than you.' Go on. Say it. You couldn't live with yourself if you killed me," the Controller taunted.

"Few things you should know about me." Chameleon Boy smirked. "First of all, I'm a politician's brat. You'd be surprised what I could live with. Second of all, if I learned anything on this trip it's that this team needs a comic relief character in the worst possible way. I nominate me! But if I kill you and get kicked out of the Legion, who's going to be the one to lighten things up? Timber Wolf? Oh, please! Third of all…." He threw down the phaser and held up his hand to show his Legion flight ring.

"Third of all, if I get kicked out, I'll have to give up my flight ring. And this thing just looks too sprocking cool on me to give it up for the likes of you!"

"Does this mean you wish to fight me now?"

"Fighting isn't the only way we heroes solve our problems. I have something else in mind. Let's see how you take your own medicine."

Chameleon Boy morphed into the Controller. Every detail, right down to the Controller's skin tone was exact.

"W-what shapeshifting trickery is this?" The Controller stepped back.

Chameleon Boy spoke in his Controller-like voice.

"I'm convinced that I am neither good nor evil. I'm convinced that I am above all written and spoken laws. However, I feel that I am a fraud. I feel that deep down I truly am just another lowlife villain," said Chameleon Boy/Controller.

The real Controller's body shook with anger. "Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about. It is my destiny to end the struggle. There is no greater calling!"

"Destiny? Greater calling? If I can't win this skirmish against 4 children and an old man, how could I answer this 'greater calling'? How could I fulfill my destiny?"

It was if the world around the Controller had vanished. He vocalized the turmoil within himself.

"I had the advantage. My Sun-eater was about to destroy the Earth's galaxy. Yet, the unthinkable happened. I lost. But…why? Why did I lose? Am I destined to fail? Has Fate, Destiny, or God decreed that my opponents will win? If so, then my efforts are futile, and I am only contributing to this monotonous struggle. That is unacceptable. When I saw the Legion cruiser, I saw a chance to prove myself. I saw a chance to put my opponents to the test. I pushed them to the brink of despair. I put them up against insurmountable odds. Would I prevail or would they manage to win despite the odds? I had to know. Can I win? Can I win? CAN I WIN? That is my question! Can I defy Fate? Am I just Destiny's pawn? Can I laugh in the face of God? I have to know!"

When he snapped out of it, he looked up. Chameleon Boy had already reverted back to his normal form. He could only shake his head. Part of him pitied the Controller.

"I get it now. This was all some twisted experiment of yours. You put us in an impossible situation just to prove something to yourself. Brainy was right. When you were in our heads, we were in yours. We couldn't remember anything because you had us so turned around. When I calmed down, I was able to remember what I saw in your mind. I saw your fear, the fear of failure. You want to wipe out all existence, but no force in the universe would ever allow that."

"But can't you see?" He pleaded. "Imagine it, Boy. Imagine the universe filled with peace! No struggle. No monotony."

"And no signs of life. Forget it! You've lost. Your question has been answered."

"I haven't lost yet, Boy. There is still a chance to redeem myself. I've already killed that Coluan. You, your friends, and the Earth president will join him. We will all go together!"

"Whatever you're planning, it won't work. You can't win. Haven't you figured that out already?" Chameleon Boy rubbed his temples in frustration.

Ignoring Chameleon Boy, the Controller reached for something on his belt. He then activated a small portal. He reached into the portal and pulled out a coconut-sized circular object.

"Your escape pods are missing their power cores. Haven't you wondered how that happened? Here is one of them." He held up the power core.

"It has enough energy to destroy this ship. I'll put you to one final test. If I am destined to fail, then you will survive this." The Controller took his phaser and shot the power core. It glowed with energy as it reached critical.

"Wha- wait a minute! What kind of twisted logic…Oh, sprock this!"

Chameleon Boy tackled the Controller and grabbed the portal device. The Controller tried to fight off Chameleon Boy. Chameleon Boy started pushing buttons.

_Please work! Please work!_

A portal opened. Chameleon Boy tried to grab the power core. The Controller fired his phaser at Chameleon Boy. Blinded by pain, Chameleon Boy pushed the Controller away from him. The Controller and the power core fell through the portal.

The last thing Chameleon Boy saw before the portal closed was the Controller's frightened expression as the power core exploded.

Chameleon Boy stood in the same spot not knowing why he couldn't move. He felt something dangling next to his left cheek. He closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was lying on his back. He didn't remember falling down.

_I did it! We won! _

"Hold on, Cham, help is coming! Please, just hold on!"

_Brainy? Is that you? It's all in my head, huh? Very funny. You have a lot of explaining to do when I wake up. Long live Ferro Lad. Long live Brainiac 5. Long live the Legion._

As he stared at the ceiling, he couldn't tell if the lights were getting dimmer or if he was losing consciousness. Either way, Chameleon Boy's world had gone dark.

**To be concluded…**

* * *

DeejaVu – Post Zero-hour Legion is my favorite Legion incarnation! I especially liked the Legion Lost/Shikari storyline.

PriestessOfNox - Thank you for the birthday wishes! Now that I am 30, I am officially old! Where did the last 30 years go? That's MY question!

Gryphaena – I think you commented on every chapter. I appreciate it!

Strongheart-Ryowena-Alli – Brainy's my favorite too. Don't worry. He's not going down that easily.


	8. Long Live the Legion!

_And as we let our own light shine, we unconsciously give other people permission to do the same. As we are liberated from our own fear, our presence automatically liberates others_. Marianne Williamson, "A Return to Love," 1992

* * *

**Chapter 8. Long Live the Legion!**

"Reep. Reep Daggle, wake up!"

_Brainy_? _It IS you!_

Chameleon Boy groaned as he opened his eyes. The silhouette of Brainiac 5 came into focus.

"Brainy, you made it! What happened? I thought that the power had gone out."

"It almost did, but I diverted power from the Controller's ship to the cruiser. You haven't realized it yet, but we're on Orando. It's been two days since you lost consciousness."

"Two days!" Chameleon Boy shot up but a stab of pain forced him back down.

"Take it easy." Brainiac 5 pressed his hand against Chameleon Boy's shoulder.

"Ow! My head!" Chameleon Boy rubbed the left side of his head.

"The Controller's blast grazed your head and almost severed your left antennae. The medical nanites have done most of the work."

"I can do the rest." As Chameleon Boy focused on healing himself, he looked around. The room, with its clay walls, reminded him of the ancient adobe huts he'd seen in history tapes about some Native American cultures.

"Where are the others?"

"President Brande is getting ready to deliver his closing speech. I asked Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf to stand outside. I wanted to talk to you alone."

Chameleon Boy studied Brainiac 5. He noticed that his robotic teammate looked different. His hair was still long, but he was taller, standing about Phantom Girl's height. Metallic plates now covered his forearms.

"You've started upgrading."

Brainiac 5 nodded. "The most dramatic change has already happened. I used the Controller's drones to rebuild my body according to my upgrade specs. The rest of the changes will happen gradually, just like the way humanoids mature."

"Heh. Can't wait to see it. How did you survive? I thought that the Controller had killed you."

"I usually make a backup on small circular disks, but I can download myself into just about any electronic medium that has a central processor. My backup systems were damaged, so I had Computo design a special program that housed my consciousness. When Computo downloaded the program, my consciousness was transferred into the Controller's ship. In other words, I became his ship.

"I then sent a message to Orando. Fortunately, the United Planets delegates were already there. They sent their medical team. They intercepted us and took you all to sickbay. I used the Controller's drones to repair the cruisers and to reconstruct my body. Then, I transferred my consciousness back into my body."

"You're really something, Brainy."

"As are you. I am impressed by the way you used your shapeshifting to agitate the Controller. That was a brilliant strategy!"

Chameleon Boy smiled at Brainiac 5's compliment.

"Thanks, but I have to know something. You had control of the drones all that time. Why didn't you use them to help me?"

Brainiac 5 opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. He averted his eyes. It was as if what he had to say was the hardest thing he had ever done. In a way, it was. He sat down on the bed.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I-" Brainiac 5 looked down as he ran his hand trough his hair. "I want to apologize for what I did to you."

"What do you mean?" Chameleon Boy cocked his head to the side.

"You're right. I could have used the drones to help you, but I decided not to. I wanted to see you prevail. I wanted to see if you could become the hero you wanted so badly wanted to be. In a way, I am no better than the Controller. I put you in a dangerous situation just to satisfy my own curiosity. You got hurt…badly."

Chameleon Boy reached out and grabbed Brainiac 5's wrist.

"It's okay, Brainy. I'm glad you did what you did. I remembered what you told me about being a hero, about doing what's right no matter how afraid I am."

Brainiac 5 sighed and gently pulled his arm out of Chameleon Boy's grip.

"I have to keep telling myself that. Seeing you reminded me of myself. Seeing you confront the Controller gave me hope that I too can be a hero." Brainiac 5 kept looking at his feet.

"But, you are a hero," Chameleon Boy protested.

"I would like to think so." Brainiac 5 still couldn't bring himself to look at Chameleon Boy. "I desire to understand humanoids. Despite my intelligence, I still do not understand the subtleties of emotion or willpower. I only know that there is a motivation or drive in the psyche that can mean the difference between victory and defeat, between life and death. This drive originates in the mind. That's what I meant when I said that it was all in your head. At any rate, you truly deserve that flight ring."

"But, I killed him." Chameleon Boy toyed with his ring. "How can I call myself a Legionnaire now?"

"It has been my experience that no matter how unlikely a villain's chances of survival is they have a tendency to live through it."

"The power core exploded right beside him. I saw it!"

Brainiac 5 finally looked Chameleon Boy in the eye.

"There's an old saying, 'Believe half of what you see and none of what you hear.' We don't know for sure if the Controller survived. Consider yourself a Legionnaire. I'm glad to have you on the team."

Brainiac 5 smiled and held out his hand. Chameleon Boy took it and the two shook hands firmly.

"You two can come in now!" Brainiac 5 shouted.

"FINALLY!" Phantom Girl phased herself and Timber Wolf through the wall. "Cham! Everyone's talking about it!"

"About what?" He raised an eyebrow.

"About the broadcast! The President's talks with the King of Orando were successful. The broadcast was very effective. The King was so impressed that he agreed to have Orando become part of the Federation of Planets."

"That's great, but what broadcast are you talking about?"

Phantom Girl started snickering. Puzzled, Chameleon Boy looked at Timber Wolf. Timber Wolf looked like he was trying to keep from laughing.

"What? Oh come on, Guys! What?"

"Your confrontation with the Controller has been broadcasted," said Brainiac 5.

"What!"

As if he didn't learn his lesson the first time, Chameleon Boy shot up. The stab of pain forced him back down again. He rubbed his head again.

"Ow, ow, ow! Oh, man. I gotta watch those sudden movements," he said between clenched teeth.

"Allow me." Brainiac 5 held out a hand. Chameleon Boy took it. Brainiac 5 put his other hand behind Chameleon Boy's back and slowly helped him sit up straight.

"Before I disconnected myself from the cruiser, I activated the surveillance system. I wanted there to be an account of our battle so that our comrades would know what had happened in case we had failed. Since our arrival, President Brande has broadcasted the battle between you and the Controller."

"Yeah and it worked!" Phantom Girl cut in. "Like I said, the Orandans were so impressed that they decided to join the United Planets. They're having the ceremony right now."

"We'll leave soon after, and not a moment too soon," said Timber Wolf as he flattened his ears. "I hate politics!"

"So, are both cruisers are fully repaired?" Chameleon Boy asked.

They nodded.

"Can I fly one?" Chameleon Boy asked expectantly.

"Don't push it!" They all said in unison.

"Kidding! Lighten up. Like I said, you guys seriously need a comic relief guy. I'm just the Legionnaire for the job!"

"We wouldn't have it any other way," said a voice.

Brande walked into the room.

"Ah, Chameleon Boy, I'm glad to see you up and about. The Controller's ship and his drones have been confiscated by the United Planets. Congratulations, Legion, on a job well done! Fine piece of work, all of you! You've led your team well, Phantom Girl. Brainiac 5, your genius never ceases to impress me. Timber Wolf, thank you for listening to me rehearse all 8 of my speeches."

_I really REALLY hate politics!_ Timber Wolf mumbled to himself.

"And you, Chameleon Boy, I was hoping that you would wake up in time for the closing ceremonies." Brande's eyes crinkled as he smiled at his son. "Do you feel well enough to walk?"

"Um, sure. I'm just about finished healing myself. So, where are we going?"

"You'll see." Brande had that mischievous gleam in his eyes.

As Brainiac 5 helped Chameleon Boy out of bed, Chameleon Boy noticed that everyone, even Timber Wolf, had one of those lopsided grins on their faces. Chameleon Boy narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but decided not to think about it too hard.

Brande led the team down a corridor. Orandan guards lined the corridor walls. The Orandans resembled giant garden snakes. As Chameleon Boy walked by them, they smiled and lowered their heads. Brande continued to lead the team into a grand auditorium.

Soon, they were standing in front of a crowd of about 500 Orandans. Members of the Press and 60 delegates from the United Planets were huddled on the stage. Chameleon Boy noticed that some of the other Legionnaires were standing among the delegates. Saturn Girl, Bouncing Boy, Cosmic Boy, and Triplicate Girl were among the Legionnaires that he recognized.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted.

Chameleon Boy's jaw dropped. The Legionnaires, delegates, and members of the Press started applauding. The Orandans applauded by tapping the tips of their tails rapidly.

Chameleon Boy turned to Brande. He, Phantom Girl, Timber Wolf, and Brainiac 5 smiled as they clapped.

Brande walked to the microphone and raised his hands in a silencing gesture. He was joined by three Orandans.

The King was the largest snake. He resembled a giant king cobra and easily dwarfed everyone else in height. Two smaller snakes were coiled next to him. They were the crowned Princess Jeka and her brother Prince Willum. As the crowd hushed, the King addressed his people.

"My fellow Orandans, today is a historical moment! Orando has agreed to become part of the United Planets."

There was another round of applause.

"Before the formalities, I would like to present to Orando the jewel of the United Planets, the Legion of Superheroes. Since President Brande's arrival, I have learned that their Legion exists to protect the galaxy and to be a beacon of inspiration. Here is a prime example of their heroism."

Everyone turned their attention to a screen a large vid screen. The scene between Chameleon Boy and the Controller played out. The crowd cheered as Chameleon Boy refused to shoot the Controller. They watched in awe as Chameleon Boy outsmarted his opponent. They gasped as the young Legionnaire tried to wrestle the power core away from the Controller. Some people closed their eyes as the phaser blast grazed Chameleon Boy's head.

Chameleon Boy was just as awed as the crowd. He didn't realize that he had been wounded that badly.

As the vid continued, Chameleon Boy fell down. Brainiac 5's voice resonated, "Hold on, Cham, help is coming! Please, just hold on!"

Chameleon Boy responded, "Long live Ferro Lad. Long live Brainiac 5. Long live the Legion."

Chameleon Boy didn't think that he had actually said those things out loud.

After the vid was over, there was silence. All eyes were on Chameleon Boy. Most of the people had seen the vid before but now that the hero of the hour was standing in front of them, they were overcome by a sense of wonder. Chameleon Boy ground his teeth in anticipation.

Phantom Girl broke the silence by applauding enthusiastically. Timber Wolf and Brainiac 5 joined her. The other Legionnaires also joined. Soon, the delegates jumped to their feet in a standing ovation. The Orandans continued to tap their tails on the ground. Bouncing Boy put two fingers in his mouth and whistled.

Chameleon Boy surveyed the crowd. His mouth was agape. Tears filled his eyes.

_For me. This is all for me. They accept me!_

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" Phantom Girl chanted. Many of the Orandans joined in the chanting.

Brande led Chameleon Boy up to the microphone. The King and his children lowered their heads to Chameleon Boy before slithering away from the microphone. The crowed hushed. Chameleon Boy was sure that the microphone picked up the sound of his teeth chattering.

"Um…Hi. M-my name is Reep. Of course you knew that. Yeah." He couldn't stop rubbing the back of his neck. He took a deep breath and decided to just say what was on his mind.

"I couldn't wait to try out for the Legion. When I'd shown up for tryouts, I was so self-assured. After all, I was the son of R.J. Brande. I had to make the Legion. Now, I feel anything but self-assured and cocky. I didn't really know what I was getting myself into.

"Before this mission, I saw a memorial of one of our own. I disregarded his memorial like some statue in a park. His name was Ferro Lad. He died during the Legion's first encounter with the Controller. He was the first Legionnaire to fall. And…" Chameleon Boy looked down. "He probably won't be the last. That's the risk we Legionnaires take."

Chameleon Boy paused and looked up again.

"As for the Controller, I don't know if he's gone or not. I do know that no one is above the law. There's a provision in the law. There always is. When I find it, and if he's still out there, I will lead the team that brings him to justice!"

The crowd applauded. Chameleon Boy spoke over the noise. The applause of the audience rivaled his amplified voice.

"As a Legionnaire, I promise to use my powers for good, to fight for justice and protect the innocent, to aid my fellow Legionnaires in times of peril, and to keep their secrets safe. I'm more than just Reep Daggle. I am Chameleon Boy. When I get back to Earth, the first thing I'm going to do is to pay my proper respects to Ferro Lad. Long live Ferro Lad! Long live the Legion!" He threw his fist into the air.

The crowd's applause escalated into another standing ovation with rounds of shouting and whistling.

Chameleon Boy would never realize how his enthusiasm had affected the others. Even Brainiac 5 and Timber Wolf couldn't help but smile at their comrade's optimism.

The veteran Legionnaires threw their fists in the air and joined Chameleon Boy in a resounding, "Long live the Legion!"

News crews scrambled to find a good angle to record the Legionnaires' trademark cry.

At this point, Chameleon Boy couldn't hold back his tears. He didn't even try to hide them. He was a Legionnaire, a hero. That's all that mattered to him at the moment.

Phantom Girl flew up to Chameleon Boy and hugged him. She kissed his cheek. Timber Wolf picked Chameleon Boy up. Chameleon Boy grabbed his teammate in a headlock and drilled his knuckles into Timber Wolf's head. Even Brainiac 5 dropped his guard and joined in. Phantom Girl tackled Brainiac 5 from behind. He responded by extending his arms. He reached behind himself and tickled her. Everyone looked at the spectacle with surprise, everyone except Brande.

One of the members of the Press approached Brande.

"Mr. President, Mr. President! In all my years of journalism, I've never seen the Legionnaires, much less Timber Wolf or Brainiac 5, act this way in public. Do you have any comments on this, Sir?"

"What would make these Legionnaires act this way? It's not too hard to figure out. These young people have just been through hell. They fought against damn near impossible odds and won. They are reveling in the joy of their victory, in the camaraderie they all share, and in the simple joy of being alive. Those are more than enough reasons to celebrate."

Brande started to walk toward the four Legionnaires.

"Wait, Mr. President. Before you deliver your closing speech, do you have any more comments?"

President Brande crossed his arms over his chest puffed up with pride. He looked at the news reporter and said, "That's my boy!"

Then he looked directly into the cameras, his voice gruff with emotion.

"That's our Legion! Long live the Legion!"

**THE END **


End file.
